Monsters in Tokyo
1st Story of the Sailor Moon Arc *Previous: None *Next: Trouble Brewing Chapter 1 It was just another ordinary day working for Warehouse 13. Well, as ordinary a day as one could have in such an unordinary place. Megan Wilcoxson had been working as an agent in Warehouse 13 for just over a year now, but she still found herself in awe of the vast array of artifacts found within its walls, or the magic outside of them. No matter how many times she walked through the aisles doing inventory, or went into the field to gather artifacts acting up, it was still amazing. As Mrs. Frederic told her when she was first hired, it was indeed a world of endless wonder. As she walked down from her room at the Bed and Breakfast in Univille, Megan felt something was going to be different about today. She had been stuck on inventory for the past month, but she felt that surely, today would be the day she got to go back into the field! Of course, she knew that there were plenty of people above her who were more qualified for field assignments, but she would never learn if she was stuck in the Warehouse. Not that she was going to complain; she didn’t mind checking inventory, but it did get tiresome after some time. “Well, good morning, Megan,” Myka said as she walked into the dining area. “Did you sleep well?” “I did, actually.” Megan was fond of Myka. She was one of the smartest people to work with, and had been with the Warehouse for a long time. Well, perhaps not as long as Artie, but seeing as a lot of things can go wrong in the field, it was a good length of time to her. “PETE, GIVE THEM BACK!” a voice shouted from upstairs. The sound of hammering footsteps above soon came down below, and there came Pete running past, holding two tickets in his hand. Not that far behind, Claudia was running behind him. Myka reached out and grabbed the tickets from Pete’s hand when he passed by. “Pete, what are you doing?” Myka asked calmly. “Claudia and Steve get to go to Detroit because somebody is going on a vigilante superhero quest again!” Pete explained. “I’d much rather go! I’m the superhero expert!” “Uh-huh,” Myka answered. “Because the last time we were there, the artifact was definitely superhero related. Angelo Siciliano’s Workout Trunks, I do believe? Yes, very super indeed.” “Hey, if they can give you superpowers, then – HEY, don’t give them back!” Pete cried out as Myka handed Claudia back the tickets. Claudia stuck her tongue out at Pete, which he returned. Megan couldn’t help but snicker to herself. Pete and Claudia were professional agents, but they were both young at heart and childish sometimes. Well, Pete was more childish than Claudia, but they could both be extremely mature when they had to be. “Alright, if everyone is done playing games,” a voice said, “another ping just dropped in.” They all turned to look at Artie, the head supervisor of the Warehouse. Though getting up there in years, he had more experience in the field than most of the agents did combined. Even though he didn’t go out into the field nearly as much anymore, he still had a huge grasp on artifacts and probable origins, as well as being able to think through what artifacts could be causing the problems. “Pete and Myka, you two are heading to Tokyo. Apparently, a museum exhibit just opened up there yesterday, and it was beset upon by monsters. You two are going there to find the artifact. And here are your plane tickets.” Artie pulled the tickets out of his bag and handed them over. “Claudia, where’s Steve? Your plane leaves in a couple hours.” “I’m not sure. I’ll go see.” Claudia ran up the stairs. “And Megan, you’ll be helping out with inventory again today,” Artie said, directing his attention towards her. “Would you mind focusing on the Convention Aisle today? Some more artifacts came in, and Aden is busy helping Felix out with some experiment or another.” “No problem!” she answered happily. The Convention Aisle was one of her favorite places to go, because that’s where artifacts created by fans went. She enjoyed browsing the area, and she has played with a couple of the less harmful artifacts. The Convention Aisle grew fairly often, and it was fun to see if any artifacts arrived from shows she loved. “Bad news,” Claudia said, coming back down. “Steve is sick.” “What?” Artie asked. “How sick is he?” As soon as he finished the question, a sound that everyone recognized as vomiting echoed through the building. “Let’s just say he won’t be going anywhere anytime soon.” “Great. Alright, change of plans. Pete, you’re going to Detroit with Claudia,” Artie said. “YEEEESSSSS!” Pete yelled. “Superhero, here I come!” “Yes, yes, yes, now get going! You’ll miss the flight!” Artie criticized. “You can cheer on the way to the airport.” Pete ran out the door, and Claudia gave the rest of them a look that Megan read as ‘wish me luck’ before heading out to the car. Artie turned back to Myka. “Well, I guess the ping in Tokyo will have to wait. This isn’t something one agent can handle alone.” “Um, Artie? We have two agents right here,” Myka said, waving her hand towards Megan. “Megan doesn’t have that much field experience,” Artie said. “This could be dangerous. I’d rather wait until Pete and Claudia get back and send them with you.” “Artie, it’ll always be dangerous in the field. But isn’t it better to pair a rookie with a senior agent, so that they can learn from the best? Megan can use this experience to grow as an agent, and she gets on-hand experience with someone who knows what they’re doing.” Megan quietly held her breath as Artie mulled it over. She hadn’t been in the field for so long, and as much fun as the Convention Aisle was, she would rather be in the field. Finally, Artie sighed. “Alright, you two can go. But Megan, make sure you stay safe and do everything Myka tells you, alright?” “Of course!” Megan said, her excitement obvious. “Come on, Myka! That artifact isn’t going to collect itself!” She was so excited, she ran out the door and to Myka’s car without grabbing any of the gear that Artie had started to pull out, including her Farnsworth and Tesla. Myka saw Artie’s disapproving glace. “She’s just excited, Artie. I’ll keep a close eye on her, I promise.” Grabbing Megan’s equipment as well as gathering her own, she went out with Megan to the airport, where they got on the next flight to Tokyo. Chapter 2 Arriving in Tokyo, Myka and Megan disembarked from the plane and started heading towards the museum. Myka had been studying Japanese on the plane ride, so that they would have at least some means of communication there. As they neared the museum, Megan squealed loudly. Looking at the sign nearby, Myka saw what she was so excited about: the museum had just opened a Sailor Moon exhibit, which was featuring rare works and never-before-seen items from the series. “I’m guessing you are a big Sailor Moon fan, then?” asked Myka. “You bet!” Megan answered, almost jumping with excitement. “I’ve been into Sailor Moon since I was a kid! This is amazing! I can’t wait to see the museum!” “We’re here because of an artifact, not to sightsee,” Myka reminded. “Well, no reason we can’t look at it while we’re trying to track down the artifact, right?” Megan said. “So, how exactly are we getting in?” “Simple. We’re buying tickets like normal visitors to a normal museum.” “We’re not using your Secret Service status?” asked Megan. “What good would that do us? It would just lead to too many questions. Better to blend in here, seeing as we don’t know what exactly is going on. Just make sure you stay close.” Megan nodded, and they walked into the museum. Looking around, they tried to find anything outstanding or something that looked like an artifact, but unfortunately nothing popped out. As they slowly worked their way up the building, it seemed less and less likely that there was anything here. Perhaps the artifact wasn’t there anymore? Before they could get up to the top floor, where the Sailor Moon exhibit was located, they heard screams and a large crowd came flooding down the stairs. Signaling to prepare her Tesla, Myka and Megan made their way up the stairs. When they reached the top, they encountered a monster that Megan recognized instantly as the first monster that Sailor Moon ever faced. A hideous human-tree type of monster, if Megan was remembering correctly, whose purpose was to serve the Dark Kingdom and gather human energy for the Great Ruler. But that’s fiction, right? Megan thought. The monster spotted her standing at the foot of the stairs and launched her tree-root hand towards her, forcing her to take cover behind a nearby column. I mean, these monsters were made up. It’s not real. Right? Peeking out from behind the column and firing her Tesla at the creature, Megan was surprised that it did absolutely nothing despite getting a direct hit. Looking over towards Myka, it was clear that they were not prepared to fight against this thing. Before either of them could react, though, they heard a voice shout out. “Bubble Spray!” Instantly, the area started becoming foggy. Myka and Megan were unable to see the monster or whoever had shouted the phrase. Not a half minute passed before they heard a different voice shout, “Fire Soul!” A scream that sounded like the monsters echoed throughout the floor before the fog faded, revealing a pile of dust and two teenage girls who looked exactly like Sailors Mercury and Mars. Megan stared, completely shocked, before the two ran to a nearby window and leaped out. Running over, they were unable to see the girls. Myka walked over to the pile of dust and picked some up. “So, we have physical monsters that we can’t stop, and people running around who can beat them. Great. Another easy case.” “Yeah, but we don’t have to do anything!” Megan said excitedly, hardly able to keep herself from screaming. “The Sailor Guardians are here to save the day! Well, okay, two of them are here to save the day, but still!” “And yet, somehow I doubt that they are the real Sailor Guardians.” Megan glanced at Myka, wishing for an explanation. “The Sailor Guardians are made-up characters. They can’t really exist. Even if they were pulled out of a book using Stan Lee’s Pen, they would be two-dimensional cartoons, not real-life three dimensional people.” “So we’re dealing with more than one artifact?” “Perhaps. Or this might all be just one artifact. It’s hard to know for sure. Either way, I’m willing to bet there’s something going on here. And think about this: if they were the real Sailor Guardians, then they would speak Japanese, right?” “That’s . . . true. Sailor Moon was originally Japanese, so they should speak be Japanese. But the words they were saying were in English. But perhaps the artifact is based on the English translation? Or maybe the artifact is being used by English speakers?” “It’s too early to say for certain. Let’s look around the museum and see if there’s anything missing, and then we’ll contact Artie. Perhaps he’ll be able to help us out.” Looking through the museum, nothing seemed out of place. Near the back of the museum, however, Myka noticed that several of the podiums were missing. “Megan, come over here. I think we might have something off.” Megan came over and looked at the plaques by the empty podiums. “Well, I’m not sure what all of this is. I’m not an expert. Per say. One I definitely recognize as the Dark Crystal from the original manga and anime. The others look like a chalice and a wand, which I’m guessing are directly related to Sailor Moon herself. Though I’m can’t quite remember –” Myka held up her hand, stopping her. “Wait a minute, back up. The Dark Crystal?” “Yeah. In the anime and manga, the Dark Crystal was used to track down the seven rainbow crystals and turned the humans who were reincarnations of the Seven Great Youma back into the demons. It was also attempted to be used to gather all of the Great Youma in order to have them combine into one, super-powered monster.” Myka began thinking deeply. “What if this Dark Crystal that was on display was an artifact? It might have different effects from what were in the manga and anime, but . . . .” “Perhaps it absorbed what the Dark Kingdom was about,” continued Megan. “Energy absorption. And in the wrong hands–” “It just might be used for very negative purposes indeed. If that is indeed an artifact, then it was just stolen and is now out in the city. We should report to Artie. Maybe he can shed some light on who those two people might be.” Chapter 3 The pair went down and out of the museum as the police went in, blending in with the crowd as they were guided out of the museum. Going into a nearby park, Myka pulled out her Farnsworth and contacted Artie. After explaining the situation, he mulled everything over. “Hmmm. So you’re speculating that the two people who ‘saved’ the museum might be English-speaking fans obsessed with Sailor Moon? That might be likely. Hold on. Let me check something.” Artie set them down, and through the Farnsworth they could hear the clacking of the computer typing. “Alright, I think I might have something. There’s an anime club in the U.S. called ‘Sailor Moon Fans’, based in Denver, Colorado. Apparently this group was kicked out of several conventions all over the nation for getting too crazy.” “Define crazy,” said Megan. “Well, they would often come dressed as characters from Sailor Moon. Some of them would dress up as monsters and cause a lot of chaos in the convention, and while some of the people played hero, others would steal valuable Sailor Moon memorabilia. Many other groups have called them weeaboos.” “That’s awful!” Megan said, surprised people would do something like that. “Weeaboos?” asked Myka. “A weeaboo is basically someone obsessed with the culture and lifestyle of Japan,” Megan explained. “They’re often from the West. They usually speak Japanese to some degree, and often they practice the same lifestyles that the Japanese do.” “Exactly,” said Artie. “The group did have some very fluent Japanese speakers. However, apparently some members were more fluent than others. The leader of the group has said she will seek revenge on those who banned them from the conventions, and the group really hasn’t been heard from since except for a couple incident reports. Now, two members associated with the group recently bought tickets Japan. They arrived at the beginning of the month.” “Why would they arrive so early for a museum that wouldn’t be opening for a couple weeks?” asked Myka. “What were they doing?” “I’m not sure,” Artie said. “But there have been several reports of local areas where this group met in the Denver area being destroyed. The group claimed they had just been experimenting with new technology to make animatronic monsters based off of Sailor Moon more real.” “I wonder if their ‘technology’ might actually be an artifact?” Megan asked. “Perhaps they wanted a stage to show everyone what they are capable of? And what better way to do that than to go to a museum in Japan?” “If that’s the case,” Myka said thoughtfully, “then they might have more than one artifact. We could possibly be dealing with a stash of artifacts relating to Sailor Moon.” “But if only two of the group are here, then they only have so many. Right?” “Yes, I’ve been digging into the reports from the museum witnesses,” Artie said, picking up some papers. “A second incident occurred on your trip over. It seems that there were always two girls who appeared not long after the monster would, spraying a mist of bubbles and shooting fire that resulted in the monster’s disappearance.” “That would imply that they only have two artifacts with them,” Myka said thoughtfully. “But then how did the Dark Crystal activate?” “Well, it’s funny that you mention that, actually. The group had apparently been contacting the museum for days trying to get something that they made on display. And that would be –” “The Dark Crystal,” finished Megan. “So, perhaps they planted the artifact there? There has to be some way to activate it from afar.” “Or it could be proximity activated,” Myka offered. “It might activate on its own to drain large groups of people of their energy. The monster is the crystal’s way of obtaining the energy.” “In that case, be extra careful,” warned Artie. “Since your Teslas won’t work on the monster, you’ll need to either find a way to counter the monster, neutralize the artifact causing these monsters to appear, or take on these fake Sailor Guardians before they take the rest of Tokyo by surprise.” “Will do, Artie. Thanks.” Myka closed the Farnsworth and sighed. “Well, any ideas?” Megan looked out at a nearby pond. There has to be some way to deal with these monsters. But the Teslas won’t work . . . . Perhaps we need to fight an artifact with an artifact! But we don’t have anything on hand, and it would take too long to send anything from the Warehouse to here . . . . But is there anything in Tokyo that might be an artifact that we can use? Hmmm . . . . Wait! That’s it! That just might be an artifact, and it just might work! But will Myka approve? Hmmm. '' “I have one,” Megan said slowly. “But it’s a long shot. It’s really not much of a plan.” On Myka’s silent prompting, she continued. “Well, there is a YouTuber called ManAtArms. He creates a lot of weapons from video games. One of those weapons is actually here in Tokyo right now on display at Nintendo.” “And how exactly is this going to help us?” Myka asked, confused. “Well, I can’t guarantee anything. I can’t even guarantee that, if it is an artifact, that it would have the effects that we need. But anyway, the weapon is called Falchion. It’s a legendary weapon from the Fire Emblem series, made famous in the West during the release of Fire Emblem: Awakening. Now, in the game, the weapon is very powerful. The blade is indestructible, as it is made from a tooth of Naga. The blade is key to defeating several major enemies. However, it will only work for people the blade has chosen. If the blade doesn’t choose you, then it will be so dull as to not even chop firewood.” “And you think the blade might be an artifact?” “Well . . . . I mean, it’s possible, right?” Myka mulled it over and looked out over Tokyo. “Well, why don’t we go see. Honestly, we don’t have time for Artie to send us an artifact that could help us, and we need to find something right away.” “Great!” Megan said, happy her idea wasn’t completely terrible. “So, what would you have done if I wasn’t here?” “Don’t ask. Trust me, you really don’t want to know.” “No, I do!” Megan pestered as they got up and headed out of the park. “Tell me! Come on! Pleeeease?!” Chapter 4 “I can’t believe you would do that if I wasn’t here!” “I told you not to ask,” Myka said, as they walked into the Nintendo building in downtown Tokyo. “Is that even allowed?!” Megan asked with dismay. “In extreme circumstances, yes. Page 1,012 of the manual says so.” “Ah, yes. The manual. I really should finish reading that sometime.” ''Except that it’s soooooo long and dull! If I have a question on protocol, I can just ask Myka or Artie! Megan looked around the lobby. “There it is. The Falchion sword. But how do we get it? Do we just Tesla everybody here? Myka?” Before Megan knew it, Myka was at the front counter. “Myka Bering, Secret Service for the United States. Would you mind if we borrowed that sword on display for a while?” “What would the Secret Service want with a hand-made blade such as this?” the woman asked in a heavy Japanese accent suspiciously. “We wish to test the durability and versatility of the blade in several situations,” Myka explained. “If the blade is damaged or broken in any manner, we will compensate you for your loss. But Admiral Otters, whom I’m here representing, wants an answer quickly. He is very eager to test the blade himself, and trust me when I say that he doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” “Hold on one moment.” The woman got on the phone and started speaking to someone else in Japanese. She looked at Myka’s badge, and seemed to question its authenticity. A moment later, she was off. “You may borrow the blade for no less than 24 hours. After that, you must have it back, or we will arrest you and your officer. And please be careful with it.” “We will. Thank you so much.” Myka bowed slightly and went over to grab the blade. “How did you do that so easily?” Megan asked as they walked out with the blade in hand. “You’d be surprised what you are able to achieve when the Secret Service asks for something,” Myka commented. “And it doesn’t hurt that a Navy ship is off the coast of Japan for a couple of days right now. And being familiar with the ship’s Admiral certainly helps. Now, all we have to do is figure out if this is an artifact or not.” “And how do we do that?” Megan looked around. It was so crowded around them; she was a bit surprised that no one was questioning someone walking around with a giant sword. “Simple.” Myka pulled her off to a side alley and reached into her bag, pulling out a spray can. “We test it with this.” Megan gave her a questioning glance. “Claudia came up with this idea. In cases where an artifact is too large for our snag bags, we can spray it to calm it down. It’s also a good way to test to see if an object is an artifact or not.” After this, Myka sprayed the sword, which began to spark lightly as the purple neutralizer made contact with it. “So this is an artifact, then!” Megan said happily. “That’s great!” “Now the only problem is, we don’t know what the effects are.” Suddenly, a loud explosion echoed through the streets. People started running down past the alley. Glancing out, Myka and Megan saw why: another monster appeared, resembling one that Megan recognized as one of the Seven Great Youma from the original anime, one that was cybernetic in nature. “I don’t think we really have time to test that now!” Megan shouted, as the screams of civilians rang out around them. “Alright, well, I guess we need a plan,” Myka said. “I’ve got one.” Myka looked surprised. “It’s simple. I distract the monster while you get close enough to try the Falchion.” “And how exactly do you plan to do that?” “Like this,” Megan said, as she ran out into the street. “Hey monster! You look like a cyborg that wants to hide his butt-ugly face from humanity! And we all thank you for it!” I probably could have said something cooler! And something that made more sense! Why do they make this seem so easy on TV? The monster glanced her way, and soon began to charge her position, transforming his hand into a mallet. Megan began running the other way as fast as she could, dodging each blow that the monster swung her way. However, her luck soon ran out, as she tripped on a piece of rubble that had fallen. Before she could roll out of the way, she heard the swing of the sword, and the monster screamed as it faded away. “Wow!” Myka said. “I am loving this sword! It’s sliced so smoothly through that monster!” “But it doesn’t look like we’re done quite yet!” Megan shouted, pointing behind Myka. Two more monsters, again resembling two more of the Seven Great Youma, manifested. Myka turned to face them, the sword raised in front of her. “I’ll take care of these monsters!” she shouted to Megan. “You have to find those weeaboos and neutralize that artifact!” “But how do I do that?!” Megan asked. Myka didn’t hear her, as she was too busy dealing with the monsters before her. “Well . . . . I guess there’s no time like the present to make something up as I go along!” Looking around, she noticed two girls disappear into an alley nearby the current battle. Thinking fast, she pulled out her Tesla and ran towards the alley. Stopping at the corner, Megan breathed deeply. They’re just normal people. No need to worry! Then she turned into the alley, Tesla powered on, where she saw before her Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars. “Alright, don’t move!” Both girls raised their hands above their heads. They seemed surprised at the buzzing gun pointed at them. “Hey now, take it easy!” Sailor Mars shouted. “We’re here to help!” “Oh, I’d love to believe that!” Megan snapped. “But sadly, I know better. So, I say to you, don’t move or I will fire! And hand over the Crystal!” “What Crystal?” Sailor Mercury asked. “What are you talking about?” “This is ridiculous!” Sailor Mars said. “I’m going!” She started to walk towards Megan, who responded by firing her Tesla at the girl, knocking her back and to the ground, unconscious. “I’ll ask again,” Megan said slowly, looking at Sailor Mercury. “Where is the Dark Crystal? And don’t play games. I don’t have to have an IQ as high as you to know what’s going on.” Sailor Mercury looked down at Sailor Mars, then at the Tesla still pointed at her. She seemed to be thinking about her options. “Alright. I’ll admit, we had the Dark Crystal in our possession. Our goal was to cause some chaos, then swoop in to save the day. But the Crystal started activating on its own. Now it’s releasing the Seven Great Youma. And if you’re as smart as I think you are, then you know what will probably happen next.” Megan thought back to the anime. She gasped as the answer came to her mind. “You don’t mean . . . . the unnamed great monster?!” “I do. At the rate the Youma are being released, there’s only one more left. And chances are pretty good that the Dark Crystal will release all of the Seven Great Youma, who will then proceed to combine into a single, powerful monster. And if that happens–” “It’ll be hard to win,” Megan finished. All of a sudden, then heard Myka scream in pain. The pair looked out of the alley to see Myka knocked to the ground. One of the Youma stood above her. Megan looked at Sailor Mercury. “Please! You have the Dark Crystal, don’t you?” “Well . . . .” Sailor Mercury hesitated. “. . . . Yes. I do. Why do you ask?” Megan pulled out a neutralizer bag. “Please, trust me. Put the Crystal into this bag. And quickly. There’s no time to explain, but hopefully this bag will stop the crystal.” Sailor Mercury looked at the bag, and looked at Myka, who had just struck down the current Youma. Something must have clicked in her mind, and she pulled out the Crystal. Dropping it into the neutralizer bag, the bag sparked heavily, causing both Megan and Sailor Mercury to look away. After ten seconds, the bag finally stopped sparking. Megan turned carefully to at the bag before sealing it. Looking out towards Myka, she could see she was hurt and ran out to check on her. “How are you feeling?” she asked Myka. “Well, just a little exhausted.” Myka stood up carefully, wincing as she placed pressure on her left leg. “And perhaps a bit hurt. But aside from that, I’m okay.” “That’s a relief!” a voice called from behind. They turned to see Sailor Mercury coming towards them. “I’m glad you two are okay. And although Mars might not want to admit it, we probably would have been in serious trouble if you two hadn’t been here.” “Well, it’s definitely a good thing!” Megan said, “Although at least you came around. I’m glad you saw the danger.” “Although, we are going to need the other items in your possession,” Myka added. “And you know which ones I’m referring to, right?” Sailor Mercury sighed. “I do. And I’m willing to give them up to you. But I do have to explain them a bit, if that’s okay with you.” “Fine by me,” Megan said as they walked towards the alley where Sailor Mars was still lying unconscious. Chapter 5 “Well, I’m glad that’s all settled,” Megan said, as they sat on the plane heading home. After collecting the transformation pens from the two guardians, the Japanese police came and arrested the two girls for stealing from the museum. Artie had arrived in Japan overnight with a replica of the Falchion, made with the help of a “special tool” he kept at the Warehouse. Returning the replica to Nintendo, they got on a plane for home. “What I’m more concerned about is what Sailor Mercury said about the group she was in,” Myka said. “They could cause more trouble.” “I agree,” Artie said. “I already contacted Mrs. Frederic about this. We’ll be keeping a close eye on this group, and any strange activity that they may make.” “Still, we got some cool new artifacts!” Megan piped up happily. “And the Transformation Pens require monthly usage to keep they happy! It’ll be great!” They were silent for a while, then she glanced over at Myka and Artie. “There is one thing I don’t understand, though. Why did they steal that chalice and wand from the museum? And how come they weren’t discovered when the two were arrested?” Myka looked out the window thoughtfully. “Perhaps they simply hid the stolen goods and forgot where they put them?” “I don’t think it’s that simple,” Artie said. “But it could be. I’m sure the stolen objects will be found eventually and returned to the museum. If they are artifacts, we’ll be getting another ping soon enough.” ---- In a small, dark bedroom in a Denver apartment, there was a knock on the door. “Excuse me, Queen Fey. I’m afraid I have some bad news.” “Speak,” a strong and echoing female voice replied. “It seems our mission in Japan has failed. Rachael and Ethel have been arrested, and we have found out that the Americans have had them extradited. And the two objects that they did manage to steal from the museum have no special powers.” “Have our Japanese associate return them to the museum, then,” the voice replied after a moment of silence. “As for Rachael and Ethel, they shouldn’t have been extradited to America for a local crime. Unless we have touched the nerve of something . . . . or someone high up in the government.” “Shall we try to track them down?” “. . . . No. I doubt we can find them now. However, I think we may have an interesting opportunity before us.” “May I ask what exactly you mean, Queen Fey?” “If I’m right, then these special Sailor Moon objects that we’ve been collecting over the past year are not the only objects with such . . . . incredible powers. A compact, transformation pens, the Dark Crystal . . . . They cannot be the only objects with such powers. We have lost the Dark Crystal, as well as two of the Transformation Pens. We lack several other powerful objects of the Sailor Moon fandom, including the Silver Crystal that I’ve been hearing so much about. A shame the one in the Sailor Moon Compact was not a proper one. And the chalice from the museum not being a powerful object is a disappointment. But it is no matter. We shall find them in due time. And perhaps, in the meantime, we shall see about looking into other fandoms for other, equally powerful objects.” “Shall I have the others begin searching for other objects, then?” “Yes. I want to know what the most powerful objects are that are in each fandom universe. I want to find the particular objects with incredible power, and I want them brought here. If we can gather enough, then we’ll be able to prove we are not crazy. We’ll be able to show people that we are not crazy. Perhaps then we’ll be let back into the conventions. And then, we’ll take our beliefs worldwide!” “Very good, Queen Fey. I’ll instruct the others immediately.” With that, the woman departed from the bedroom. “Hmmm. We definitely need more powerful objects. I thought at first we’d prove our worth to the other fandoms. To prove that we are not crazy, thieving thugs. But now, I can feel the power flowing through me. I can feel the strength of this object. And I can see now that we shouldn’t have just any normal people in charge. They say powerful people are the ones who rule the world. Dictators, corporations, presidents . . . . They are hold so much power, and yet they don’t really hold any power. If they had the power that I possess now, they would not have any need to have people elect them, and they would not have to worry about people overthrowing them. “On the other hand, I’m not sure the people in my group would agree with my views for the future, even if they are necessary. I’ll have to find a way to make them agree with me. In the meantime, though, I’ll stick to telling them this is all a revenge plan. It resonates much better with our group, and it is a stepping stone to my bigger plan. But what to do about this secret group of people? They must be pros, to have been in Japan while we were there. They might cause problems. It’ll be pretty hard to track them down, but it may be better to try and get to know them better. After all, if we are going to keep collecting powerful objects and using them, we may end up attracting their attention again. Perhaps we lie low for the time being so as not to attract too much attention, while we prepare our plans? Yes . . . . That is what we shall do. We’ll watch and wait, preparing for the day we take over. And by the time we do, this group – whoever they are – will not be able to do anything to stop us!” Category:Sailor Moon Arc Category:ElsaRules!!!